random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts RNW: Really Neatbutter Wreckt
lol this is supposed to be a serious page but i'm still slightly sick and my brain is dead so until it's fixed this page is crack kingdom hearts rnw is a game from a series that only 3 or so maybe more users from rnw know. it will be the direct sequel of kh3 and the direct sequel of your @$$ plot unnamed spontaneous naive spiky-haired protag with a name having to do with wind (played by JS in both japnese and engish), unnamed anime teen angst deuterag with a name having to do with land (played by PR in both japnese and engish), and unnamed pretty tritag girl with short-ish hair with jiggly tatas because disgusting cheetoh-fingered fedoras want fanservice with a name having to do with water (played by BJ in both japnese and engish) wanna leave their homeworld called Blue Sky Town And It Fits Because Blue Sky Is A Reference To Something About Disney I Forgot. however, unnamed anime teen angst deuterag with a name having to do with land (played by PR in both japnese and engish) disappears in dank meme darkness and unnamed pretty tritag girl with short-ish hair with jiggly tatas because disgusting cheetoh-fingered fedoras want fanservice with a name having to do with water (played by BJ in both japnese and engish) went from opaque to clear and disappeared before unnamed spontaneous naive spiky-haired protag with a name having to do with wind (played by JS in both japnese and engish)'s eyes. now unnamed spontaneous naive spiky-haired protag with a name having to do with wind (played by JS in both japnese and engish) must join forces with quack and goofy goof the goof that married peg-leg pete in secret and had two children max and pj and adopted some creature named bobby with some freaky-@$$ cheddar addiction to find the heart of all worlds kingdom hearts fill me with the power of darkness no i know now without a doubt kingdom hearts is light setting and characters Blue Sky Town And It Fits Because Blue Sky Is A Reference To Something About Disney I Forgot * unnamed spontaneous naive spiky-haired protag with a name having to do with wind (played by JS in both japnese and engish) * unnamed anime teen angst deuterag with a name having to do with land (played by PR in both japnese and engish) * unnamed pretty tritag girl with short-ish hair with jiggly tatas because disgusting cheetoh-fingered fedoras want fanservice with a name having to do with water (played by BJ in both japnese and engish) The Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida, United States of America * lol who the fcuk is mickey mouse i'm a mario fan *generic huehuehue laugh* * quack * goofy goof the goof that married peg-leg pete in secret and had two children max and pj and adopted some creature named bobby with some freaky-@$$ cheddar addiction * miniature mus * nice legs daisy dukes makes a man go * 9th planet * pete probably shibuya traverse town * geno * mallow * not really overrated compared to his younger brother tbh * princess named after a certain plant ovary * bowser secretes pheromones that usually attract those of the same sex towards him according to the internet * some mustache loves swords idk * culex i guess * "my name is of no importance, kupo" * shiki's mr. boy toy nyaaa-desuuu stop racism now * what i love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice the water's always changing always flowing but people i guess can't live like that we all must pay the price to be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing what's around the river bend waiting just around the river bend i look once more just around the river bend beyond the shore where the gulls fly don't know what for what i dream the day might send just around the river bend for me coming for me * the good fedora * racccon * humbird * the bad fedora * the neutral fedora who is the bad fedora's minion * what i love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice the water's always changing always flowing but people i guess can't live like that we all must pay the price to be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing what's around the river bend waiting just around the river bend i look once more just around the river bend beyond the shore where the gulls fly don't know what for what i dream the day might send just around the river bend for me coming for me's dad with jim cumming's singing voice * what i love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice the water's always changing always flowing but people i guess can't live like that we all must pay the price to be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing what's around the river bend waiting just around the river bend i look once more just around the river bend beyond the shore where the gulls fly don't know what for what i dream the day might send just around the river bend for me coming for me's friend * handsome sturdy wall every game but one * i have often dreamed of a far off place where great warm welcome would be waiting for me where the crouds will cheer when they see my face where a voice keeps saying this is where i meant to be (i look once more) i will find my way (just around the river bend) i can go the distance i'll be there someday (where the gulls fly free) if i can be strong i know every mile will be worth my while (is all my dreaming at an end) i would go most anywhere to feel like i belong * meg & pepper shakers * danny devito * horse fly that's gay for i have often dreamed of a far off place where great warm welcome would be waiting for me where the crouds will cheer when they see my face where a voice keeps saying this is where i meant to be (i look once more) i will find my way (just around the river bend) i can go the distance i'll be there someday (where the gulls fly free) if i can be strong i know every mile will be worth my while (is all my dreaming at an end) i would go most anywhere to feel like i belong * the chill god * raped everyone * teen titans this one sucked in the one game that the previous world didn't appear in (this world goes before the one above but it's placed here for linking reasons) * out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives through the roofs and gables i can see them (what i dream the day might send) everyday they shout and scold and go about their lives heedless of the gift it is to be them (if i can be strong) if i were in their skin i'd treasure every instant out there strolling by the seine taste a morning out there like ordinary men who freely walk about there just one day and then i swear i'd be content (what i'd dream the day might send) with my share (where the crowds will cheer) won't resent (just around the river bend) won't despair (somehow i'll be strong) old and bent (just around the river bend) i won't care (i would go most anywhere to find where i belong) i'll have spent (just around the river bend) one day out there * gave a pedophile a song about boners * he has a gypsy fetish * golden hair man shmex * another david odgen stiers fat guy * but then we crave a meal more nourishing to CHEWOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOoooooooo * jason alexander * not a reference to the book's author randy newman princess * i'm aaaaaalmooooost theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere * frog prince with hot boner * louis armstrong * southern jim cummings * dr. has a fetish for shadows * suga mama * jumbo sized big spicy dad * actually oprah * that fat guy tingled * 70 ft beard girl * eugene (mr krabs) * frog * maximus is most likely gay for eugene * 400+ yr old woman (with boob) * hot bara brothers * gay daddy and his daddy clique * the king of facial expressions holy sh1t * this chick drank a flower nice Pooh goes Poop * Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Pooh's Great Uncle * Kanga * Roo bears * asexual archer * mama bear * "daddy bear" *wink wonk ;)* * three brother bear dvd copies * b!tch the witch * the spirit of a "daddy bear" *wink wonk ;)* * dad 1 * dad 2 * dad 3 * bachelor #1 * bachelor #2 * bachelor #3 Bowser's Inside Story * yaoi hands * sarah silverman in a disney movie * wander * samus with that woman coach voice from glee * Alan Tudyk I * Turd-O * taffab!tch * gene probaby jacks off to felix * actual naked soldier with a huge bulge thanks disney constable-frozen * elsa with iron man armor * anna and anna's edible hair * olaf drinking milk and vomiting it as ice cream * kristoff: all men do it anna: ew * sventus * hans he's a smug@$$ * han's horse where the fandom gave him his official name well kinda but still * king mama * queen papa * Alan Tudyk II * bara henchman * yaoi henchman bug hooro sex * hiro's name is hiro because big hero 6 * baymax who could turn into a jumbo sized big spicy dad in the comics * sugar honey ice tea lemonade * wasassy * gogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogogadget tomago the gogoat * HEY IT'S FRED!!!11! * literally hot bro i'm so sorry * aunt sass & spicy wings * neko flavored mochi * professor who most likely did it with tadashi in the most secret places of the university * Alan Tudyk III * kabuki booty who wants micro-butts * officer the gerson ft. balloon man * sneky chep fat man who frick fracked those that lost against him * *actual spoiler 1* * *actual spoiler 2* inside *spoiler*'s mind * amy poehler is either gay for phyllis smith or straight for lewis black...or both * lewis black * mindy karling * bill hader * phyllis smith radiant garden * "it's leon" * rapunzel doesn't voice her anymore * le gr8 ninju yufy 8/8 no b8 m8 * he chews on a toothpick for the kiddies instead of smokin' cigarettes kingdom hearts fill me with the power of darkness no i know now without a doubt kingdom hearts is light * old man who's probably a pedo and has a weird form of vore fetish fate archipelago * is square enix using his kh1 or kh2 model who knows ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * he shared a paopu fruit with sora probably * the princess of light that holds the straight end of sora's love life * hey sora feeling lucky today * ayyywhatsahappeningmaaaan * ohhkeeeyyy don't hold bahck- aww OWW!!! Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts